A Harmless Game
by sierra desiree
Summary: ONE-SHOT A little Butterbeer and a silly game of spin the bottle. Nothing special about that, right? RS SLASHlemon


Title: A Harmless Game

Author: Sierra Desiree

Rated: R

WARNING: This story is strictly SLASH, if this offends you then turn back now.

A/N: The boys are in year seven in this story, that makes them about eighteen years old. There are some mild spoilers in this story. Mostly for book three.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in this story, that privilege belongs to Ms. J.K.Rowling

Summary: A little Butterbeer and a silly game of spin the bottle. Nothing special about that, right?

The Marauders snuck back into Gryffindor tower at quarter past midnight. The whole of Gryffindor was waiting for them in the common room. A look passed between James and Sirius then traveled back to Remus and Peter. None of them had shared what they were up to so why...

Suddenly Lily stepped into view. "Sorry James. They all got suspicious when I tried to convince them to go to bed." She shrugged her shoulders, an action that showed she was not sorry at all. As far as Lily was concerned, the more the merrier when there was a party under way.

"So," a voice called from the back of the crowd, "Did you get it?"

James shrugged his shoulders. There was no point hiding it now. He stepped aside and the others followed his lead. Behind them, standing nearly two-thirds the height of the boys, was a barrel. Cheers went up throughout the room. The all knew what was in the barrel. Butterbeer!

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were sitting in a circle that also included Lily, Violet, Margot and Khrystal. They positioned themselves so that they alternated, boy then girl all around. In the middle was an old bottle. Lily had just returned with it, saying that she had been saving it for just such an occasion. Except that, it didn't sound quite like that because already her es's were starting to slur. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Violet asked.

To which Lily responded, "Don't worry so much. It's just a harmless game, right."

Lily was the first to take her turn. With a deceptively steady hand, she spun the bottle. They all eight watched in fascination as it twirled, pointing first at one of them and then the next. It came to rest pointing at James. 

They all groaned.

"You charmed it, didn't you," Khrystal accused.

Lily smiled, a slight twist of her lips. "I didn't! I swear!" Then, amongst more groans, she leaned forward, meeting James in the middle of their circle. Their lips met to a round of laughter and suggestions of, "Get a room."

They both returned to their seats grinning.

Next, it was James turn to spin the bottle. This time it did not spin quite so fast, or quite as steadily as it had when Lily spun it. Immediately they knew they Lily had indeed charmed the bottle. At least for its first spin. Khrystal reached across Peter to punch her friend in the arm. As a result, she wasn't paying attention when the bottle came to rest, pointing at her. Shyly she leaned over, accepting James' kiss. However, she did enjoy it. After all, he may be her best friend's boyfriends but at this time, it was legal. And hell, expected!

For the first dozen spins, they were lucky. Every time the bottle spun, it landed on someone of the opposite sex. With each spin, they all became more intoxicated, more willing to do what they would not normally consider. Until finally it was again James' turn to spin the bottle. He turned red when it came to rest on Remus. They looked at each other uncertainty in their eyes. James looked at his girlfriend, "Do we have to?"

"Play the game!" she giggled.

Carefully they moved toward each other. Now they weren't embarrassed, this was too hysterical to be embarrassing. In fact, both of them had to fight to hold in the laughter. Just a quick touch, on the cheek right beside the lips. That was all they allowed. Then they couldn't hold it in any more. They both collapsed to the ground it fits of laughter. The girls joined in, their high-pitched giggles filling the air. Peter snorted in disgust. Sirius was strangely silent. 

When the laughter finally subsided, Lily sent a stern glare, at least that was what it was supposed to be, at James. The smile that kept breaking through ruined the effect. "That was pathetic," she told him.

"Let's see you do better," James challenged. He knew immediately by the gleam in her eyes that he had said the wrong thing.

Lily turned to look at her friends. "I can't decide." Reaching out a finally shaky hand, she spun the bottle letting it decide. It actually stopped on Remus, but Lily decided it was close enough to Khrystal. The two girls exchanged a look. A look that said the boys were going to be sorry. They leaned over Peter, who scooted back out of the way. Balancing themselves on their elbows, chins resting on hands so that their faces were a mere inch apart, they leaned the rest of the way forward. They boys all stopped breathing when their lips met.

Lily and Khrystal kissed as Lily and James had kissed at the beginning of the game. Pulling apart, they giggled to see that they had drawn the attention not only of their circle but also of all those left in the common room. 

"That was gross," Samantha, a third year muggle born, said.

"That was cool," corrected a male voice.

Lily looked out over the crowd. "Go find something else to do," she told them. And they did. Nobody wanted Lily truly mad at them.

"See, is that really so hard?" she asked James.

The boy could only nod stupidly, his mouth open from shock. He had know his Lily was wild, but this! Lily could tell what he was thinking by the look in his eyes. They were very clearly projecting the thought, "This could have possibilities."

"Don't even think it James," Lily said, "I don't share you with anyone!"

They all laughed, including Peter and Sirius, at the red blush that flamed over James' features.

Now it was Khrystal's turn. Again the bottle spun. Again the game continued. Things stayed normal for another length of time. At least, mostly normal.

Every time the bottle pointed at Sirius, he cringed. Sure, he enjoyed kissing the girls. It was fun. But something was yelling at him inside, telling him that this was not turning out completely right. When he spun the bottle himself, he found he was hoping. Hoping for what though, he could not tell. That wasn't the worst part. The worst was when it was Remus' turn. Every time he kissed one of the girls, and enjoyed himself thoroughly while doing it, Sirius felt something akin to pain lance through his gut.

If only he knew what the object of his thoughts was himself thinking.

Remus knew exactly what he wanted. Had known since he leaned into kiss James and had glimpsed Sirius out of the corner of his eyes. Even as he and James had rolled on the floor laughing, he had known. It was Sirius' blue eyes he wanted inches from his own. Sirius' breath he wanted mingling with his own. The only problem. The stupid bottle was not cooperating. Moreover, every time someone else bent toward Sirius, Remus was working to hold down the growl that wanted to exit his throat.

The bottle came into Sirius' grasp once again a few turns later. He barely noticed when Violet gave him her kiss, the barest touch of her lips. He was too busy staring at the bottle, hoping that this time it would no what he wanted. Even if he did not. With fingers that trembled not just from alcohol, he spun that bottle. The candle light in the room flickered over the bottles surface as it wobbled around. Light reflected off the bottle, catching Sirius in the eyes. It slowed and came to a stop. It was pointing directly away from him. He knew without looking up whom exactly it pointed at and his heart sped up. Lifting his gaze from the bottle, his blue eyes met the copper ones of Remus. The other boy was already shifting, lifting himself from his prone position on the floor up onto his hands and knees. Sirius watched Remus crawl toward him. Is this what he wanted? his mind asked. The overwhelming YES from his heart drowned out the question. He started to move after what seemed an eternity. Remus was already halfway across the circle so he did not need to move far. They hesitated only a breath apart, their eyes met. Remus' vibrant copper eyes held an almost desperate question. Sirius' own blue eyes answered the same as his heart. Then their lips met. At first slow. Hesitating. Unsure. But Sirius found that Remus' lips were just so soft and tempting. He wanted more. His teeth were gentle as he bit down on Remus' bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth. Remus pulled his lip back. Before he leaned back completely he flicked out his tongue, running it over the other boys lips in a caress that promised, Later.

Remus leaned back to look into Sirius' clouded eyes. As he crawled backwards to his seat on the opposite side of the circle, he struggled against his wolf side. That side of him, the primal, wild side of him, wanted to howl his triumph. All he allowed it has a deep exhalation and a wild grin.

"Wow," Khrystal breathed.

"Wow, is right," Margot agreed.

"I want in on some of that," Lily said. She smiled over at James though, assuring him that he was all she really wanted.

"That was disgusting!" Peter exclaimed, "You two are way too drunk!"

Sirius looked at his friend in shock. Was it really such a big deal? They were only playing a game. At that thought a little voice inside him asked, "Was it really? Just a game?" To himself Sirius could admit that no; it had not been just a game.

James was about to jump to their defense, repeating Sirius' statement, when a low growling reached their ears. 

Remus had turned his copper eyes on Peter; only, they were not entirely copper anymore. The area right under the pupil was bleeding to silver. As the growl rose in volume, those strange eyes started to glow. Khrystal, sitting between Remus and Peter, clawed her way backwards in fright. She knew what he was, Lily had told her, but... She had never had it demonstrated quite so convincingly before.

James turned from defending one friend to subduing the other. "Remus," he whispered harshly. "Remus," this time his voice was slightly louder. He was about to grab him when someone beat him to it. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus' shoulders and yanked him backwards. The werewolf was stronger than he was. "Help," Sirius said, his eyes never leaving his friend's profile. Now James reached for Remus, grabbing an arm that Sirius surrendered to him. Together they managed to hold him back.

"Remus," James said, keeping his voice pitched low. "It's not worth it. You don't really want to hit him." Hopefully that would sink into the drunken minds of their housemates, so that in the morning their sober minds would think that Remus really had tried to hit Peter. Not eat him. While James talked for the benefit of those around them, Sirius talked to Remus.

"It's all right. It doesn't matter what he says. It's not worth this. Come back to me Remus. Moony, come back to me. Moony," that last word was desperate. Sirius was not altogether certain anything he said would get through. But something about his nickname, whether it was the word itself or the emotions behind it, reached Remus and he stopped straining against James and Sirius. The growling stopped and slowly his nearly silver eyes began to return to normal.

Before he was totally calm, Peter stood up and wiped his hands on his pants. Brushing away nonexistent dust. "I'm not playing this anymore." That said he walked away from them, settling in a far corner of the common room.

Remus turned once again copper eyes toward Lily, "Sorry, guess I ruined the game."

"Not you," Lily said, "Peter managed to do that all on his own."

That said Remus stood up, shaking off James and Sirius, and made his own way out of the common room, heading toward the boys dorm.

"What was that?" Sirius asked, shaking his head in confusion. His shoulder length black hair had fallen out of its bindings and swayed around his face.

Both James and Lily looked at him in shock but it was Lily that spoke. "You mean, you don't know?"

At Sirius' blank look James added, "He was defending you."

"Why?" Sirius asked, wishing that someone would please explain. The alcohol he had consumed was not improving his thought processes.

"If you can kiss him like that and still not have any clue, you're dumber than I thought," Lily informed him. 

James shot her a sharp look.

"While he is," she defended herself.

The game now over, Lily's friends left, finding new places to hang out through the room. Lily and James were soon to follow, though they disappeared from the common room completely. But Sirius didn't notice. He had turned his attention inward, trying to puzzle through what they had said. Which was becoming increasingly difficult as a need continued to grow inside him. A need to follow Remus and ask him the questions Lily and James would not answer.

Finally, he gave into that need. Rising unsteadily to his feet he made his way up the stairs after Remus. Sirius was surprised to find him sitting on the stairs after only two bends around. Was he waiting? For him?

"Took you long enough," Remus said as he stood from his lounging position on the stairs. 

"Were you waiting for me?"

"What do you think?"

"Why?"

That brief exchange of questions brought Remus level with Sirius. He leaned into the taller boy, forcing him to step back until he hit the wall. Leaning against Sirius' chest he said, "Answer a question for me and I'll tell you."

Sirius looked down at the boy leaning against him, his cinnamon hair collecting the candlelight that lit the stairwell. "One question," he managed to get out between his sudden erratic breaths.

"Did you enjoy yourself? Or do you agree with Peter?" the last sentence came out choppy as Remus choked on the words, reluctant to say them.

Sirius blushed and Remus could feel the raise of temperature. "Very enjoyable," Sirius whispered.

"Good." The breath of the one word touched Sirius' lips just before his own lips did. The first kiss may have been gentle but this one, this one was as far from that as a light breeze is from a tornado.

The wolf as still close to the surface in Remus. It swelled even closer with their touch. And it wanted to dominate. But, as aggressive as Remus was, Sirius had experience. Mind you, it was with girls and not even one of them had meant as much as the boy leaning against him now did. Regardless, it was still experience. Keeping their lips in contact, Sirius managed to flip them around so that he pinned Remus. Though it was Remus that caught them before they tumbled down the stairs.

Sirius braced himself with his hands on the wall, one on either side of Remus' head. With that support, he ground his hips into the other boy's. The pleasure that came from that sensation of erection grinding against erection made them both moan. Sirius used that opportunity to slip his tongue into the warm honey that was Remus' mouth. Running his tongue along the werewolf's teeth, he was surprised when he found four small fangs. Two on the top and two on the bottom. Careful not to cut himself Sirius slid his tongue between those fangs and moaned again, when Remus closed his lips around his tongue, creating a seal, and started to suck. Sirius felt his knees weakened and had to lean more of his weight against Remus in order to stay standing.

There was no sound to alert either of them. Even if there had been they most likely would never have noticed it. Instead, what pulled them apart was the slight pain and the taste of blood when Sirius tongue scraped along one of those fangs. They pulled apart to find Peter looking at them, am expression of thinly veiled disgust on his face. He did not say anything to them, did not even meet their eyes. He simply passed them on his way up the stairs. Except for that one look, it was as if he never saw them.

Sirius looked at Remus, whom he still had pinned to the wall. "Maybe we should find somewhere a little more private," he suggested.

Remus' copper eyes were guarded as he asked, "Do we have to?"

The hurt expression on Sirius' face made him explain, "What I mean is... If we're alone... Things are going to happen. Do you want them to?"

Sirius pushed his groin against Remus'. Remus smiled when he felt that that idea made Sirius very happy.

"The Shrieking Shack," Remus said, naming the old house he went to every month when the moon was full.

Sirius nodded in agreement. "We'll need the map."

"It's in the dorm room, with Peter. Do you really want to go in there?"

Sirius shook his head in the negative.

"Neither do I. If we're careful I should be able to smell anyone that gets to close."

"Like you smelled Peter."

"I was distracted," Remus insisted. The grin on his face was matched by the one on Sirius'.

The two boys walked back into the common room, relieved to find it empty. At the portal out of Gryffindor tower they stopped, listening. Just barely, they could hear the Fat Lady's snores. Good, she was a heavy sleeper and would not wake as they exited. They made it out of the tower and started down the corridor that would take them to the grand staircase. Suddenly Sirius ducked into an archway shared by an old suit of armor, pulling Remus with him. Remus looked at him in puzzlement until he heard a wretchedly off-key voice singing a wordless song. "Peeves?" he asked, just moving his lips and not making a sound. If that particular ghost found them, things would definitely take a turn for the worst.

Sirius nodded. Unconsciously he started running his thumb over the back of Remus' hand, which he now held in his own. Remus smiled, leaning his head back against Sirius' shoulder. There they stayed until the racket that indicated Peeves was near died away.

Slowly they stuck their heads out of their hiding place. Sure that the way was once again clear they continued on, their hands still clasped. 

They had just about made it down the stairs. One more flight until they reached the entry hall. When Remus pulled them into the deep shadows caused by a pillar holding up the stairs above them.

"Did you hear something?" Sirius asked, his voice just audible.

Remus shook his head.

"Smell something?"

Again, Remus shook his head.

"Then what?"

"I couldn't wait." Then Remus pressed his lips against Sirius', his free hand tangling in all that soft black hair. The kiss was brief but left them both fighting to catch their breath. As their hearts slowed closer to normal Sirius ran his free hand up under Remus' shirt, nails running over his skin.

"You better stop that," Remus warned, "Or we won't make it to the Whomping Willow, let alone the Shrieking Shack."

Sirius smiled and removed his hand from under the material. However, he could not resist one more caress that arched Remus' back.

The run across the grounds was the hardest. They tried to stay in the shadows, but at some points that was impossible. They could only hope that nobody was awake and looking out any of the windows that faced them.

When they reached the Whomping Willow Remus ducked under the swinging branches to push on a knot at the base of the tree. When he touched it, the branches stilled and a doorway opened into the ground below the trees, he slipped inside, were Sirius was soon to join him. Even as Sirius slipped inside the tree began to move again and the door slid shut.

Now that they were safe inside the passage, where there was no chance of being caught, they found that they could not wait until they got to the shack. This time, not just lips meshed. Hands found their way under clothing and soon their shirts were thrown to the side. Remus used his strength to lift Sirius up, and the darker boy wrapped his legs around his waist. Sinking to his knees with Sirius riding him he dug his toes into the ground and surged up with his hips. Sirius ground down at the same time and they both cried out.

"More," Remus moaned.

"I don't know what..," Sirius tried to say but was silenced when Remus pushed him off his lap and followed him down to the dirt floor of the tunnel.

"More," Remus repeated as his hands fumbled with the buckle on Sirius' pants. Now Sirius understood but before he could say anything Remus got his pants undone and wrapped his warm hand around Sirius' shaft. Sirius arched up against Remus, all thoughts flying from his mind. As Remus stroked him, he gripped his shoulders, nails digging in, and pulled him down until their mouths pressed against each other. Sucking in Remus' tongue he copying what the other boy was doing with his hand. Breathe coming in quick, shallow pants, heart beating double time. Sirius was swept away on a tidal wave. He could not believe how good it felt. With each stroke, he felt pulled closer to something. Closer, closer. So close now, moans escaping with every breath only to be swallowed by Remus. Then suddenly it stopped. Remus' hand was no longer moving. When he pulled back to look into Sirius' blue eyes he saw a pleading look in them.

"May I try something?" he asked.

Being in the state he was in, Sirius could have denied him nothing. He managed to think long enough to nod. Without warning Remus was gone from his view. He looked down to see the other boy hovering over his groin. He just realized what Remus was going to do when those copper eyes met his and his mouth closed over him. A cry that was close to a shout escaped Sirius' throat. Remus' warm, wet mouth wrapped around him. Pulled him in to the hilt. The suction was nearly unbearable. With both hands, he grabbed Remus hair, not to pull him away but to pull him closer. Sirius' hips bucked, he could not help it. He would have slammed into the other boy's mouth but Remus would not let him. He kept pulling back just far enough that he had complete control. He used that control to keep each stroke slow and steady. Once again, Sirius felt something pulling closer. Now it was not moans, in fact, no sound at all escaped him. He could only arch his back and ride the pleasure until it exploded all around him. His hoarse holler filled the tunnel, echoing Remus' name around them.

When he was able to move he look down to find Remus looking up at him. His copper eyes had turned silver again and his mouth glistened from things other than spit. With hands still wrapped in his cinnamon hair, he pulled him up so they were laying flush against each other. With a delicate tongue, Sirius licked at Remus' lips, cleaning them and tasting himself.

"Sirius?" Remus broke the silence.

"Umm?" Sirius asked, licking and kissing his way over to Remus' ear.

"Could you..?" Remus couldn't finish the question. Instead, he pushed against Sirius revealing his state of arousal.

"I suppose I can only return the favor," Sirius smiled. Then he rolled them over so he now rode Remus. Leaning over in a push up motion, he placed a feather light kiss on the other boy's forehead. Then he proceeded to leave a trail of kisses down his nose. From there he traveled across his cheekbone to his ear. With cat quick flicks, he ran his tongue over Remus' earlobe. His skin was salty with sweat and Sirius delighted in it. Carefully cleaning his entire ear, including pulling that lobe with his teeth.

Beneath him, Remus cried out.

Sirius smiled. So you like that, he thought. His thoughts were confirmed when Remus moaned as he turned his attention from his ear. Again feather light, this time the kisses moved down Remus' neck. Sirius ran his tongue, leaving a trail of wetness, across his collarbone. Trailing lower his seeking mouth found a flat nipple. Curling his tongue around it, he sucked. Remus arched against the ground, pushing himself closer. Rolling that nipple between his teeth pulled a low moan from Remus' throat. Even as he switched sides, he lowered himself to the ground beside Remus, freeing his hands. One arm propped him up beside Remus, instead of over him, the other trailed its hand down Remus' arm, caressing and massaging his skin. From his arm, his hand moved to Remus' waist. With a probing touch, he sank his fingers under Remus' waistband, gently brushing against the erection that was hidden underneath. Remus gave an inarticulate cry and dug his heels into the dirt floor, pushing up and begging for more with his body. Sirius was very happy to oblige.

Turning away from where a hickey was starting to form on Remus' chest he looked up to meet Remus' silver eyes. He tried to keep eye contact while he unzipped his pants but failed. He found that the expression on Remus' face was distracting him, making him want more for himself. But this moment was not about him, it was about Remus. As a result, he was looking down when Remus was freed from the confines of his pants. Sirius was silent for a moment, held still by awe. Whether it was a side effect of being a werewolf or just naturally Remus, Remus was definitely bigger than he was. Almost before that thought was processed, he wrapped his tongue around the tip. 

He heard Remus' breath catch, felt it even, but he wasn't aware of it. His whole world had narrowed down to the piece of flesh before him. Slowly, taking in bit by bit, he drew Remus' erection into his mouth. Closing his eyes, he stopped thinking and just started feeling. He never imagined that anything could feel so soft, softer than silk. Tilting his head slightly the tip pushed against the top of his mouth as he continued to move down. When the tip hit the back of his throat and he could go no farther, there was still room left for him to wrap a fist around the shaft. Now he opened his eyes, looking up across Remus' body until he met those cloudy silver eyes. The surprise must have been evident in his own blue orbs because through his panting Remus managed to chuckle.

"Overwhelmed?" he teased.

In answer, Sirius gently laid his teeth against that silky skin and pulled back. He had the gratification of watching Remus throw back his head in unrestrained pleasure. What sounded almost like a pup's yip coming from his mouth.

Without giving him a chance to recover Sirius repeated the action, sucking in Remus' erection as far as he could then pulling his teeth over it. Only a few more times of that and Remus was writhing beneath him. The small yips that he had been making gave way to deep moans. He bucked against Sirius', who responded by moving faster.

He felt Remus tense up under his hands and mouth but he did not stop moving, if anything he sped up. Suddenly Remus' howls filled the tunnel and Sirius' mouth filled with cum. Swallowing reflexively, he looked up to see the fine trembles that were running over Remus' limbs. When the werewolf finally stilled Sirius moved up and lay in the dirt beside him.

Copper eyes stared out at him through a curtain of cinnamon hair, with his release they had bled back to normal.

"Your more wolf than I thought," Sirius said. At the look of injury and confusion in those copper eyes he added, "You were making puppy noises and you howled when you... when I..."

"When I orgasmed?"

"Yeah."

"Can't you say it?"

"Does it matter?"

"No." Remus pulled Sirius' head down to his chest and for a moment, they just held each other. Until Sirius began to tremble as the cold of the ground seeped into him. "Maybe now we can make it to the shack," Remus suggested.

Sirius nodded and climbed to his feet. Gathering up both of their shirts, neither had totally lost their pants, he held out a hand to help up Remus. Then, hand in hand, they made their way down the tunnel.

It was nearly an hour later; wrapped in blankets, they lay on the floor in front of a roaring fire. Sirius was staring into the flames, their heat warming his front while Remus' heat warmed his back, when he had a thought. Without looking away from the flames he asked, "Remus, what are we now?"

"What do you mean?"

Sirius stayed silent a moment, arranging his thoughts. "Well, we can't be just friends anymore, can we?" There his thought seemed to desert him and he fell silent.

Remus ran a hand through Sirius' black hair, trying to decide just how much he could say to the boy in his arms without, well, without scaring him. "You mean, are we lovers? Or mates? Or just a booty call?"

Sirius nodded slowly, "What do you mean, mates?"

"You said it yourself. I am more wolf then you thought. It's true. The wolf is more a part of me than I ever let any of you know."

"What's that have to do with anything?" Sirius asked, turning over to look into Remus' eyes. But Remus wouldn't let him make that contact, ducking his chin to avoid it. "What's wrong Remus?"

"Nothing," he mumbled, "At least, I don't think its wrong. But you might."

Sirius crinkled his brow in confusion. "What might I think is wrong?"

"Wolves, werewolves, mate for life." Now Remus lifted his head, he had to know how Sirius was going to react.

Now Sirius had troubles meeting that intense gaze, but he managed. "Is that what you want?"

"I've already made my choice," Remus smiled but it faltered easily, "It's you that has to choose. You're completely human, you can walk away." Those last words came out in a whisper so shallow that Sirius just caught them.

"I won't ever walk away," he was quick to assure, "If you did chose me... First, I have to ask you if your nuts." They both chuckled. "Then I'd have to tell you that I'm honored and I hope you never change your mind."

Remus smiled, this time, though small, it didn't disappear. "I'll never change my mind. Even if I could. I just hope you can handle being tied that closely to me."

Now Sirius could not help but grin and in that grin was all the mischief and mayhem he had ever caused. "I can handle anything you got. But can you handle me?"

They both laughed, a different kind of tension, an emotional one, having been released.

"So much for Lily's harmless game," Sirius said as they were falling asleep.

"Oh, I don't know," Remus breathed into his ear, "I thought it was a very good game."


End file.
